The present disclosure relates to data storage systems, and more specifically, to using compressed data within a RAID storage system to improve performance.
Storage systems may use redundant arrays of independent disks (RAID) to provide fault tolerance, increase storage capacity, and to improve the performance of storage devices. These storage systems employ disk striping and disk mirroring techniques to redundantly distribute data amongst the array of disks. RAID storage systems may include storage controller, logically situated between the host computing systems and a set of RAID storage devices (disks), having a memory and data processing capabilities for processing data storage requests from host computing system.